The Turnament
by RainaGara
Summary: Dellmond's friend Krissy is lost in Taitle he and Shade goes in search of her but,as he fights diffrent competitors he hears about a dangerous blond pirate.Will Dellmond find Krissy or fight a crazed pirate for a chance to survive?
1. Prolog

**Disclamer: I owne nothing (exept Dellmond or almond and Dark shaide)**

**Prologe:**

**Duck, swing, dodge, stab, dive. These motions I repeated over and over. This guy just keep comming at me with deadly water. "What did I do to you?"I called. Swinging my scythe at the blue haired boy, who simply dodged it by jumping out of reach. "You are in the turnament." the boy stated in a mono tone. Before he kicked me out of the dark bulding and on to a bright sun filled street. "Also you called me Aqua boy, and the only one who has called me that was that stupid blond pirate!",the fish boy said. He creating a sward of water from what must have been the water vapor in the air around him. I slowly got to my feet, scythe in hand. Courious I asked, "What pirate!" This was the third competer that had menchined some thing about a blond pirate. Fortunatly my question had destracted Aqua boy long enough for me to get into a battle ready position. Which was pirfect for me to let out my secret wepon if he lunged at me. Which he did, and I let out my ghostly mentor would have been so proud of, and how I antisepated Aqua boy's attack along with nutralising it to. What my mentor would not have been proud of was the fact that I did not pay attention to my surroundings after I stopped my wail. The bulding next to me crumbled, sending large chunks of wall flying twards me. I managed to dodge most of the debre. Tthe only one that hit me was maybe the size of my fist, but it had picked up enough speed. When it colided with my head I was sent into total darkness.**

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**This is my first law of talos story. So I hope you liked it more will come soon but until then see you later. Feel free to review I like questions so ask a way!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I own nothing (except Dellmond or almond and Dark shade)**

**Chapter 1: The bird, and base**

**When I a woke I felt a breath of air on my face. Thinking it was a competitor I jumped to my feet as fast I could. Looking around, seeing no one I slowly lowered my defense and turned. Only to be greeted by the friendly face of my companion, Dark shade. The little blue and black lizard was defiantly pleased to see me awake. I lowered my arm so that shade could fly up on to it. Instead the raven like creature flew and landed on her favorite spot to rest, my head. I looked around to inspect the damage I did, and to see if Aqua boy was still around. He wasn't. The building lie in ruins "Well, looks like I did a number on that building Shade." I joked smirking to my self. With a twitch of my tail began to walk out of the pile of rubble and back towards my base on Coral street.**

**As I walked through the streets of Taitle every thing was quiet. The only thing I could hear was the faint sounds of the wind, and far off explosions from other battles. As I turned on to Coral street that is when I heard another noise. It was the sound of bird wings beating in the air behind me. Dark Shade must have heard the bird too because I felt her take off towards the sound of the bird. I turned to see shade flying at almost top speed towards a black raven with blood red eyes. I knew immediately that this bird had to belong to another competitor, so I allowed shade to attack the bird. While I looked around to find something to store it in so I could bring it back to my base. I found a small wooden crate to put the raven in. After I had grabbed the crate I looked up to see Dark Shade and the raven dancing in the sky, it was a spectacular sight. I watched for a few moments until I realized that I had to go back to the base so I could find my friend, Krissy. I whistled to call Dark Shade, she quickly finished off the bird and brought it to me. It still struggled in my grasp, fortunately I had the crate. I placed the raven into it and, grabbed the crate with my tail. Now with my new prize I wanted to get back to my base faster. Shade knew I wanted to go so she flew a head of me as I flexed my own black and brown feather wings an glided down the street. Then all I heard was the flapping of wings from me and shade. Strangely the only thing I heard from the raven was one word : "Karl" **

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**This is my first chapter of the Tournament I hope you all liked it if you have any advice or questions for me please review :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I own nothing (except Dellmond or almond and Dark shade)**

**Chapter 2: The Stone competitor**

**Once I was a house or two away from my base, I folded my wings back into position. So I could run the rest of the way.**

**As I neared the front door I noticed that one of the windows was now broken by something. My first thought was a competitor had broken into my base. I heard a shuffle towards the door. This thought made me hesitate for a moment, I might be able to catch the thief in the act by the element of surprise. To catch the person inside off guard I swung the door open as fast as I could. As I expected the door slammed into something solid but it sounded like hollow stone. **

" **OUCH! That hurt..."**

**I jumped there was actually some one still here. Could it be Krissy... wait, no that was defiantly a guy's voice.**

**Suddenly the raven in the crate started to go wild and began to call out "Karl". This had made it extremely hard to hold the make shift prison. To try and silence the bird I shook the crate and said "Silence stupid bird I am not Karl and there is no one by that name here." **

"**I beg to differ." Said the same person that got hit by the door. In one motion I set the crate on the ground and, pulled out my cutlas to point it at the man's throat. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Tournament 3

The fight:

The man just laughed in a joking matter "Deary me it seems as though you have Arma and a weapon! May I have her back please?"the man asked me. I thought of the different possibilities why this guy wanted his bird back the main thought was: the bird is a weapon.

"Why would I give you back this bird for all I know it is a weapon that you are going to use to kill me with!" I said as I took a step back wards toward the crate.

Just then I herd a crackle of wood and a gust of wind behind me. The next thing I was on the ground with a black cutlass being held to my throat. "Well I did ask nicely for my friend back, but I do ask you boy was it worth it?" the man grinned wildly raised his cutlass, I swung my tail to trip him. It worked and he fell down. Regaining my footing I swung at him, he jumped back wards, I missed. He swung at my head I ducked. Shade then flew in from above and tried to attack the man head on. She was able to distract him for a few moments as I recovered. The man stumbled near the door, it was still open. When the man finally freed him self from Shade's claws, he was in the door way. With out thinking I jumped at him. We collided and where sent flying through the air, in mid flight the man managed to toss my cutlass in the air. The man landed on the floor and with a swift flip I rolled and stopped on my knee. As my cutlass was about to land on the floor Shade swooped down and grabbed it in her claws. She dropped it into my hand. Shade then landed on my shoulder, the two of us watched the man stand up. His bird flew at his hand and at the last moment it morphed back into a cutlass and placed its self in to the man's hand. "Looks like we have a fighter Arma! How fun!" The man said to his morphing bird cutlass. I was slightly annoyed, I thought I was going to lose this battle. So I bowed my head slightly and thought of my sister Raina back at the park. Dammit! She would never know if I died she would think I just disappeared. How could I have been so stupid! I looked up again The man was in mid charge. I got up and charged at him. At the last moment I went to turn and give a killing blow, What I did not anticipate was him turning as well. When I turned I turned into the man's blade, cutting my arm on it.

When I felt the pain shoot through my arm I dropped my cutlass, and fell to my knees grasping my arm. I was once again reminded of Raina and all our fun times together. Just then it hit me like a ton of bricks the man I was fighting was blinky. The statue at the park that scared me by blinking.

"Y...you're that blinking statue!"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
